


so devoid of color (but he knows what it means)

by mac_irony



Series: bakt week 2017 !! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week, Colors, First Meetings, Multi, bakt week 2017, its mostly canon compliant but like I'm just being thorough, that au where you see color when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: "What do you think they'll be like?""Hopefully someone sane."akaKuroo doesn't know the color of his uniform until his third year of high school.[for bakt week - day 3: soulmates





	so devoid of color (but he knows what it means)

**Author's Note:**

> shameless play on Halsey lyrics bc its the color au
> 
> IM A DAY LATE IM SORRY BUT IM STILL GOING TO WRITE FOR THIS WEEK
> 
> so basically the au is the one where you can't see color until you meet your soulmate, but since there are four of them, I altered it so they would only see certain colors when they met a certain soulmate. ik there's a few plotholes with that but just go with it
> 
> also this kinda sucks Imo bc I tried to rush to get it done but I still hope y'all enjoy it!!

Tetsurou had always been captivated by the concepts of soulmates. He was enthralled with the fact that there was one person out there who gave color to your black-and-white world. He was a hopeless romantic even from the start.

When he met Bokuto Koutarou at volleyball camp one summer, and he saw the monotone picture begin to gain color he was so happy he could burst. But there was something different. His mother had told him for years about how bright and beautiful and different every color was, and not that this color wasn’t beautiful, he was captivated by his now-soulmates bright eyes and the vibrancy of some of the flowers at their feet were, but there was only one color. He may not have been able to see color until now but he was sure that there was more color than just this. 

“Dude, can you only see one color too?” Bokuto asked bluntly.

Tetsurou nodded and invited Bokuto to stay over that night; if anyone could explain this, it’d be Tetsurou’s mother.

This proved to be right as they sat around the table in the Kuroo household.

“So Tetsurou you can only see this color?” she calmly asked pointing to a napkin that lay between the three of them. He nodded the affirmative and she turned her attention to Bokuto.

“And you can only see this color?” She gestured to her shirt, which in Testurou’s eyes just blended into the sepia-toned picture of his kitchen. Bokuto nodded enthusiastically and looked with expectant eyes.

“That’s interesting. Well, first of all, Tetsurou you’re seeing yellow, and Bokuto-kun you’re seeing red. You should know that for future reference,” She explained, followed by a laugh at the pair who were now bouncing excitedly in their chairs and looking at each other with wide eyes. “Also,” she continued, “to clarify, you two are soulmates, but there’s at least one other person you both will have as a soulmate. They may not be the same person for both of you, but it’s possible.” 

“There’s another soulmate for us?” Bokuto blurted out, clearly ecstatic. 

“At least one other, yes,” she calmly replied.

“That’s so cool!” Tetsurou gasped.

They spent the rest of the night asking questions and speculating who else could possibly be out there for the two of them.

~*~*~*~

When Tetsurou met Akaashi Keiji, he was both incredibly happy and incredibly confused. 

They met through Bokuto, obviously. The bird-like boy had insisted on meeting up the first free weekend of their second year of high school. For being as loud and boisterous as he was, Bokuto had done a pretty good job of keeping Akaashi a secret until they met. All Tetsurou had known was that there was a new first year at Fukurodani who Bokuto was going to have trained to be his setter.

He heard the obnoxious knocking that could only mean that his soulmate was there. He rushed down the stairs and threw open the door, to be met with not only Bokuto standing there, pride evident in his posture, but also a slightly scrawny boy who had his eyes trained on the ground.

“Hey, Bro!” Bokuto hooted. “I have someone I think you should meet.” He wiggled his eyebrows and then turned towards the other boy, poking him repeatedly in the side. “C’mon Akaashi! I promise he doesn’t bite! He just looks like it with his bedhead and that dumb smirk.”

“Bokuto-san, you aren’t one to talk about hair,” the boy mumbled, ignoring Bokuto’s whine that followed. He then slowly raised his head and looked Tetsurou directly in the eye with a hesitant look in his eyes. Tetsurou was about to introduce himself but was immediately distracted by this boy’s eyes. They were a beautiful dark color that he couldn’t recognize. 

That’s when it hit him. This color was no shade of yellow that Tetsurou had ever seen, and he had seen all of them. He could see the sky had color, and Bokuto’s shirt had color, and the grass looked less yellow. It was truly beautiful

The boy smiled shyly and stuck out a hand. “Akaashi Keiji,” he introduced, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Tetsurou took his hand and replied, “Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you too, soulmate.” He smirked and watched as Akaashi ducked his head in embarrassment.

Bokuto then marched into Tetsurou’s home and started talking a mile a minute, as Akaashi followed behind. “I knew you guys would be soulmates! I just got this feeling when I met him that you guys would be too, you know!”

As Bokuto rambled, Akaashi turned to Tetsurou and explained, “We met at volleyball tryouts and he nearly hyperventilated from talking so fast when we realized.” The two snickered at their soulmate, as Bokuto stopped his spiel to complain that they were being unfair making fun of him. It was like they’d known each other forever and it had only been a few minutes. 

The three spent the rest of the day huddled in Tetsurou’s bedroom laughing and pointing out things of different colors. The realization that they all still couldn’t see every color was a little disappointing, but the knowledge that someone else was out there who hopefully would put up with all three of them was exhilarating.

“What do you think they’ll be like,” Bokuto asked, sprawled out on Tetsurou’s floor.

“Hopefully someone sane,” Akaashi responded, pulling a bark of laughter out of Tetsurou.

Tetsurou couldn’t wait to meet them.

~*~*~*~

A little over a year later, Tetsurou found himself in one of the other gyms at Shinzen High, listening to Bokuto spike down set after set that Akaashi gives him, as Lev is whining on the floor about how his captain is making him work too hard for voluntary practice. 

He’s about to give Lev another lecture on how if he doesn’t learn how to receive soon, Inuoka is going to take back his place in the starting lineup when Bokuto’s unmistakable whine sounds from the other side of the gym. 

“Kuroo~ can you block for me? It’s boring spiking without anyone to try and block them.”

“You know I can’t, Bro. This idiot still can’t receive for shit and Yaku threatened to murder him last time because he made fun of his height, so I’ve got to do it,” He said tossing a water bottle at Lev to make him get up.

Before Bokuto could respond Akaashi said, “Bokuto-san, why don’t you see if anyone outside of this gym would like to block.”

“Akaashi, you’re so clever! Kuroo! Come help me find someone,” Bokuto demanded, heading towards the door. Tetsurou looked back at Lev to see him practically unconscious before following Bokuto.

As luck might have it, Tetsurou could pick out the uninterested blocker from Karasuno walking towards the classrooms supposedly. He nudged Bokuto and gestured towards the blond and they called out to him as he came closer.

As the first year, Tsukishima, if Tetsurou remembered correctly, came closer he went to say something but was stopped by the all-too-familiar feeling he got when he looked into his eyes. Before he could even process what was happening, he called out to Bokuto and Akaashi telling them to get over to him. The two come over quickly and judging by the gasps they both let out, they are also able to see the world in full color. 

All four of them are standing together in silence for a good moment before the Tsukishima broke the silence. 

“Which one of you is it?” He asks bluntly.

The trio looked at each other, wondering who should explain the situation to him, eventually deciding on Tetsurou.

“Actually, Megane-kun-” he begins.

“My name is Tsukishima.”

“Alright Tsukki,” he continues with a smirk, ignoring the blond’s grimace at the nickname. “You see, all four of us are soulmates I guess.”

“Oh? I’m soulmates with… all of you?” Tsukishima’s previously hostile tone seemed to soften, if only slightly.

“Yep!” Bokuto said, cheerful as always.

Tsukishima nodded thoughtfully and turned to Akaashi. “I presume you’re the sanity in comparison to those two?” He asked jabbing his thumb towards Tetsurou and Bokuto.

“Depends on your definition of sanity, but yes,” Akaashi responded with a fond undertone to his voice.

“That’s good, considering I’m apparently going to spend the rest of my life with you all,” Tsukishima lilted nudging himself between Bokuto and Tetsurou to move further into the gym.

Tetsurou smiled at his other two soulmates, seeing the happiness he felt reflected in their eyes. He then turned back towards the gym and called out, “That’s right, Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“He’ll fit in well,” Bokuto mused, following Tetsurou.

“He’s snarky and sane. I already like him,” Akaashi joined.

Tetsurou let out a small laugh. He looked down, noticing that his previously gray shorts were now tinted a vibrant color that he guessed to be red. 

“Yo guys! I can finally see what color my team’s uniforms are!” he exclaimed gesturing at his shorts.

“I find it quite ironic that you couldn’t see red for the longest time, considering you wear it practically every day,” Akaashi muttered.

“It’s not like I could see what color it was, Akaashi.”

“Still ironic,” Tsukishima piped up.

“But Tsukki, couldn’t you not see any color until today? Wouldn’t that put you in the same boat?” Bokuto added.

Tetsurou surveyed the three people around him (not counting Lev because he was still lying on the floor like a soulless corpse) and smiled widely. This was what he had waited for and hoped for since he had first learned about soulmates. 

“Kuroo, why do I get the feeling that these two are going to team up against us a lot?” Bokuto pouted, pulling Kuroo out of his head.

“Because we most definitely are, Bokuto-san.”

If this is how he was supposed to spend the rest of his life, Tetsurou was pretty sure he was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Come scream with me about hq!! on  tumblr!! 


End file.
